SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX
SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX, also known as simply SONIC, is a relatively famous ROBLOX user that has achieved rather controversial stereotypes throughout his history as a user. He currently resides as the leader of one of the largest groups in ROBLOX; First Encounter Assault Recon. SONIC has achieved a relatively poor reputation in the eyes of ROBLOX's community due to accusations of stealing places, copying ideas, and publishing notably popular places largely consisting of free models. These accusations primarily began when SONIC created Island Resort; which at the time was not only thought by ROBLOX's players to be poorly built, but also a direct copy of wierdoking's'' sic very own hotel, which was recieved with a much more positive responce compared to said place. Places 'Island Resort' SONIC's most well-known place, generally tied directly to his name and existance, is ''Island Resort. Island Resort has been touted as a shoddily built playground for 'online daters', due to the seemingly high presence of users that pretend to 'date'. YouTube reviewer XiaoXiaoMan showcased Island Resort in a satirical review for his video series Raging ROBLOX Reviewer. It has garnered millions of views and is currently the sixth most visited place in ROBLOX. 'FEAR-related places' Many of SONIC's places are dedicated to his primarily clan, FEAR. These places are recognized as the official 'bases' and points of operation for FEAR members. 'Other places' SONIC has a large collection of unused baseplates, such as "idk" as well as actual games that are not related to FEAR. A large proportion of these places involve traveling upward, downward, through or into a certain object, such as "Cart Ride into Santa!", whereas others capitolize on the allure of Very Important People access, or VIP, to grant powers to those that purchase the appropriate wear from him. F.E.A.R. (First Encounter Assault Recon) SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX is the current leader of F.E.A.R; which is at the moment one of the largest clans in ROBLOX. F.E.A.R is the subject of a multitude of SONIC's pages; most notably his recruitment center, to which other clans often 'raid' by attacking and harrassing other members. 'Criticism of F.E.A.R.' F.E.A.R. has been criticised as being a 'pointless waste of space' due to the statistically high amount of alternative accounts that make up FEAR's high member count. When compared to even the next highest rank, the difference between the two are massive. Others call it a glorified 'SONIC Fanclub', as the wall's content seems to consist primarily of other users wishing to speak with him. Many state that one of the reasons for FEAR's success was due to the fact that the administrator Telamon joined; prompting thousands of others to do the same; likely in hopes of meeting and conversing with him at a 'meeting'. Criticism and Controversy Stealing Places SONIC has been the root of a large bit of controversy about the stealing of places. The recreational point-and-click game based upon the 1993 game of the same name, MYST was stolen after the creator left it uncopylocked and available to the public. While he did not steal this, many argue that, despite the fact that if the creator did not support this, it should not have been free to take, SONIC did not have the right to claim it in his name. In another more controversial and memorable event, SONIC utilized a common exploit to steal the XML source of SharpTH's Life in Bikini Bottom game, which he then promptly used as his own place. Said place was later deleted, however, and as of January 2011, the stealing exploit has been patched. 'Ban/Deletion of SONIC's account' In mid-2010, SONIC's account was banned; causing a widespread and to this day, widely believed rumor that his account had been deleted. A few days later, he was unbanned. While there was no proof that he was deleted, this in turn caused many users to believe that SONIC had been personally brought back to ROBLOX, despite the lack of evidence in their favor. To this day, it has not actually been proven whether or not he was deleted, due to the fact that data is difficult to retrieve once thrown away, however some users tend to use this in arguments against ROBLOX. Trivia *His name is based on the character Sonic The Hedgehog *SONIC has officially denied all accusations of utilizing any free models, let alone those with game-slowing scripts multiple times. (See an old interview from October of 2010.) Category:Players Category:Roblox Users Category:Roblox Users